glorylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes are the troops which you use to fight in battles. Apart from your main hero, the character you started with, there are four other categories of heroes, Special, Elite, Wicked and Legendary. Each category is recognised by a distint ring of colour around the hero's portrait, white, green, blue and purple respectively. The strength of the heroes is determined primarily by their category with Legendary heroes being the strongest and Special heroes the weakest. There are two primary types of heroes, physical and magical. Physical heroes deal physical damage and can only be equipped with physical damage weapons. Physical heroes' main damage attribute is Strength. Magical heroes use magical damage weapons to deal magical damage, and their main damage attribute is Intelligence. The attributes of a hero can be increased by leveling them up through gaining experience points, powering up their breaker levels by acquiring hero essences, gearing them with equipment as well as to socket them with mystic cards. Heroes can have up to two types of attacks and can also learn skills from tomes to increase their abilities. A maximum of eight heroes can be used in fights. Special Heroes There are a total of 24 Special Heroes. Special heroes only have a basic attack and have a target area of only one square. When recruited, they do not have any passive skill. Special heroes are the weakest of the four categories. They start with very low attribute points and during leveling, the attribute growth is limited. Special heroes are primarily recruited for their essences to power up essence charms at the Obelisk. Requires 1 essence shard to summon (obtainable through Tavern). have 0 crit rating and cannot be breakered to raise their stats Ansaso Snaptooth Balin Fierymane Brand Zera Caise Heavyhand Camilla Raystone Deleria Ginbark Deza Blackgrit Etun Fireyes Fortguns Golakai Gregar Waterun Guntha Heine Leafall Irvine Jameril Jasmine Starbud Komia Kuna Smokeburn Mick Momo Oscar Seizer X-100 Timona Wilt Greenblot Elite Heroes There are a total of 6 Elite Heroes. Elite heroes have a basic attack as well as a special attack which is triggered when their adept skill bar is full. They can have a target area of one to two squares. When recruited, they do not have any passive skill. Elite heroes are the second weakest of the four categories. They start with low attribute points and during leveling, the attribute growth is limited. Elite heroes are the basic workhorses at the initial levels as you will get to recruit two of them early on in the game. However, as the game proceeds, they will make way for Wicked or Legendary heroes. Requires 1 essence shard to summon (obtainable through Tavern and Timeless Tower). Alimona Lux crit Ganon Auburnt crit Jadine crit Katherine with 500 crit rating Sola crit Vauxhalla with 500 crit rating Wicked Heroes There are a total of 20 Wicked Heroes. Wicked heroes have a basic attack as well as a special attack which is triggered when their adept skill bar is full. When recruited, they have a passive skill and can have a target area of one to two squares. Wicked heroes are the second strongest of the four categories. They start with high attribute points and during leveling, the attribute growth is significant. Wicked heroes dominate the rosters of players around level twenty to thirty-five as this is the range where there essences can be obtained from Timeless Tower. Requires 5 essence shards to summon (Tavern only unless noted below). Aliko Nimblex Alina (lvl 30) with 1000 crit rating Ankha Anya Lightfoot Artemis Broak Bearroar Enger Tinkerfoot (lvl 20) Franklin Pierce (lvl 20) Kikiya Klose (lvl 25) Nicki Greenleaf Oakina Orvanc crit Road Model Prototype (lvl 25) with 1000 crit rating Sert Scarbuckle (lvl 30) Shoy Tidebringer Ulga Tinkerfoot (lvl 20) Xavier (lvl 30) crit rating Yana Rendclaw (lvl 25) with 1000 crit rating Yeffa Junga Legendary Heroes There are a total of 25 Legendary Heroes. Legendary heroes have a basic attack as well as a special attack which is triggered when their adept skill bar is full. When recruited, they have a passive skill and can have a target area of one to three squares. Legendary heroes are the strongest of the four categories. They start with very high attribute points and so is the attribute growth during leveling. Legendary heroes are uncommon at the lower levels unless one spends some diamonds to purchase Count Arturas or get lucky at the tavern. Their essences can be obtained from Timeless Tower at level thirty-five and they become the staple of players level forty or higher. Having one of them is a significant boost to your fighting prowess. Requires 30 essences to summon (Tavern only unless noted below). Adrian Henry (lvl 50) Aida Flamehold Alouis Sunbeam (lvl 50) Andrew Flamebringer Annie Petal Anthen Danto Baj Tearnail (lvl 35) Britz Saber (lvl 45) Count Arturas (buy to unlock in tower, no minimum level limit) Elena Rushstep (lvl 35) Huron (lvl 45) with 2000 crit rating Jaraiya (lvl 35) Jeremin Firebloom Kayer Hotblood Kogre Milo Macatto Narith Sadar (lvl 40) Rato Thunderstorm (lvl 40) Tato Barbtooth Torak Dola Victor II Vrodo Ringin (lvl 40) Winnie Hibreeze Worg Rendclaw (lvl 50) with 2000 crit rating Zul (lvl 45) with 2000 crit rating Section heading Write the first section of your page here.